1 Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a machine for joining plastic foam slabs.
2. Description of the Related Art
Plastic foam slabs of polyethylene (PE) or ethylene vinyl acetate (EVA) are widely used to make daily articles, e.g., floor plates, slippers, etc., as they are light and may absorb impact. Conventionally, adhesive is applied to a surface of each of two foam slabs to be joined. The foam slabs are heated and then joined by labor for subsequent pressing by a press machine. Repetitive operation may join a number of foam slabs, and the foam slabs may have different colors. Nevertheless, the productivity is low, as labor is required in application of adhesive and joining of foam slabs. In addition, the production line required for joining foam slabs occupies a considerable space, and the overall cost for land, machinery, and labor is extremely high. It is therefore a long and unfulfilled need for an improved machine to solve the above problems.